Valentine's Day
by ElementalHound
Summary: Cloud couldn't believe his boyfriend, Zack and the way they came out. But they both receive a surprise in the form of a certain red head.


Disclaimer I do not own any of the characters or Final Fantasy.

Well it's just another little one shot but for Valentine's Day. I actually was planning on it to be just a Zack/Cloud fiction but one of my friends that is editing another story of mine before I post it suggested I write this one with Reno involved to see if I liked writing Reno and if I liked the idea of a threesome. I'm still undecided. Any way here is a little one shot for today.

This is shonen-ai with a slight touch of yaoi.

Pairing: Zack/Cloud, Zack/Cloud/Reno

Valentine's Day

Cloud glowered at the raven in front of him. Out of all days to come out it had to be today, the most romantic day of the year. Though he was surprised that Zack did it to begin with, even if it was unintentional.

~_Flash Back~_

_Cloud had gotten up like every morning and got ready for his classes. As he was walking out of his room he found one rose sitting on the floor. He glared at it, quickly picking it up he walked back into his room and placed it in a glass with water. This time as he left he made sure nothing else was going to pop up. As he entered his first class another rose sat on his desk. His frown was made even deeper. _

"_So who's the secret admirer Cloud?" A boy off to the side asked, he seemed to be hiding a snicker. _

"_I have no clue." Cloud groaned out as he sat down and placed the rose in his backpack. _

_In that moment Cloud promised to kill Zack or at least strangle him. And to make matters worse when he went to drop his back off in his room before training another two roses sat outside his room. He could feel the heat in his cheeks now as he shook his head. Dropping the three flowers off with the first one, he headed to the training fields. _

_Thankfully there wasn't anything embarrassing here as he grabbed a practice sword, and set about to reinforcing the drills as he waited for the rest of his squad. He wasn't expecting the light kick to his boot, to separate his feet. Turning the sword was reflected back by another. _

"_Careful. Spread them shoulder length apart and you won't run the risk of falling and will be able to respond quicker." The first class SOLDIER Zack responded, Cloud should of known. _

_All of Cloud's earlier anger dissipated with the sight of Zack. Zack tilted his head as he watched Cloud's shoulders drop. Glancing around Zack quickly pulled Cloud into a hug, before giving him a quick kiss. Which when they pulled apart, they had an audience. Cloud's squad and commander stood gawking at the two. Cloud tried to fight the blush that was failing miserably and Zack just smiled and rubbed the back of his neck, sheepishly. _

~_End flashback_~

That had been this morning before lunch, after lunch it had spread around to the rest of the cadets. There had been some resistances and at one point an almost fight, the only stopping force was a Turk who just happened to be walking by. Cloud had never saw cadets run as fast and as scared as the three that were trying to beat him up. But now Cloud stood in Zack's apartment glaring at the man. He gave up, he would never be mad at Zack, Zack was only trying to cheer him up.

A knock on the door, forced Zack to head out of the living room to answer the door. Cloud followed him to the hallway where he watched who was at the door. What surprised both of them, was a nervous looking red head on the other side.

"I'll be going now, yo." Reno turned to leave before he felt someone grab him and pull him back. Successfully losing his balance and falling back into Zack who almost toppled over himself.

"Come on Reno, you look like you've been dumped."

"Not yet." Reno looked paler if it was possible.

"Yet?" Cloud quirked an eyebrow at that. Zack shut the door after making sure that him and Reno were standing.

"What's going on?"

Reno looked away from the two who now stood in front of him, "I-I've liked both of you for a while. But I didn't think you swung that way so I figured it would be great to just admire, yo. I'll be going." Reno turned to leave.

What he didn't expect this time when he was grabbed he was grabbed by both sides and pulled back, effectively putting him in between the two SOLDIERS. He glanced up slowly seeing a smile Zack and a smirk on Cloud.

"Though neither of us thought of adding a third." Zack started.

"We can make an exception, and try it for you Reno." Cloud finished.

The look of surprise on Reno's face was priceless and made both Cloud and Zack smile. Zack being the first to lean down and capture Reno's lips with his own. Cloud moved to the front of Reno, sliding his hand across Reno's chest and under his suit jacket. Zack pulled away allowing Cloud his turn with Reno, as the two sandwiched Reno and shared a kiss of their own.

It wasn't long after that, that the three decided that the hall was too small for them and the couch wouldn't do for the activities that they had planned.

"Happy Valentine's Day, yo." Reno whispered later that evening as he laid between Zack and Cloud.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Reno, Cloud." Zack whispered, the edge of sleep lacing in his words.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Reno, Zack," Cloud snuggled closer to Reno, "Love you two."

"Love you too Cloud." Both Zack and Reno spoke as sleep took all three of them.


End file.
